


I LOVE YOU.

by airsfa



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty TJ, BMW, Cyrus as Topanga, Emotional Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Marty as Shawn, OS, TJ as Cory, TJ being in love with Cyrus, Tyrus AU, confused Cyrus, loving these two, supportive parents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsfa/pseuds/airsfa
Summary: TJ es el primero en decir “Te amo”.





	I LOVE YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> TJ y Cyrus tienen 17
> 
> para hacer este os me inspiré en Boy meets world (3x3)

Caminaban por las calles heladas de Salt Lake de regreso a casa después de haber tenido una cita en el boliche. TJ no podía quitar la vista de Cyrus mientras jugaba bolos, de acuerdo con el pelinegro existían técnicas y quería ponerlas en práctica, el rubio sabía como era su novio y no lo detendría. Se divirtieron de todos modos.

Tenía un gorrito verde puesto que lo hacía verse adorable a los ojos de TJ, con sus mejillas y su nariz rojiza por el frío, quería besarlo en ese momento, en medio de la calle y que todos fueran testigos pero se aguantó.

“¿Qué?” Pregunta con una risa nerviosa tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos. A pesar del largo tiempo que se conocen, a veces Cyrus o TJ son actúan tímidos el uno con el otro.

“Nada.” Sonríe. Es algo que hace por instinto, bajar la cabeza y sonreír como si hubiera visto lo más gracioso del mundo y no, no se estaba burlando de su novio, es un gesto que no puede evitar cuando está con él. “Me gusta el gorrito que traes.”

“¿Si? Pues... No es mío pero gracias.” Aprieta un poco su mano ya que estaban entrelazadas. “Jonah me lo presto ayer cuando hacíamos lo de ciencia, no quería que me fuera a casa con la cabeza fría supongo.”

Una vez más hace reír a su novio. “Te queda mejor a ti, estoy seguro.”

“Ni se te ocurra decir eso enfrente de Jonah.” Bromea.

Cada vez están más próximos a la casa de Cyrus. Recorren el camino en medio de su jardín delantero y se detienen en la puerta, en el par de escaloncitos, TJ es muy buen novio como para subirlos después de Cyrus porque sirven para compensar que es más alto por lo que deja que su novio los suba y puedan estar a la misma altura.

“¿Te divertiste?” Se muerde el labio.

“Claro que sí.” Sonríe cálido. Se inclina para besar los labios del ojiverde y este le corresponde de inmediato acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

“Genial, porque yo tambien.”

“¿Quieres entrar? Mis papás van a tardar en llegar y podemos-”

Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar. “Sí.”

Y es que eran las séis de un martes en la tarde, los padres de Cyrus están constantemente yendo de un lugar a otro, aún cuando trabajan en su propia casa, van a convenciones, se reúnen con amigos o lo que sea, y claro, tambien tienen tiempo para su hijo. Cyrus incluso se da cuenta de que ellos tienen más vida social que él.

Colgaron sus abrigos después de entrar a la casa y se sentaron en el sofá frente a la televisión.

Estaban teniendo un pequeño maratón de _Bojack Horseman_, es la serie favorita de ambos. TJ se acurrucó al lado de su novio, con su cabeza en su hombro y una manta cubriéndoles hasta el cuello.

“Cyrus.” Lo llama, sin detener la serie.

“¿Si Teej?” Su nombre sonaba mejor cuando salía de sus labios, alteraba cada nervio en el cuerpo de TJ.

Lo besa súbitamente sorprendiéndolo, lo toma por la nuca para acercarlo más y el pelinegro se adapta a su ritmo muy rápido. Poco a poco fue Cyrus quien terminó abajo, solo la luz que emanaba del televisor y una lámpara pequeña al lado del sofá los alumbraba.

Se separaron unos centímetros, el rubio no quitó los ojos de los otros.

“Me haces realmente feliz Cyrus.” Dijo con un tono de voz tan sereno que Cyrus se sintió derretir.

“Tú tambien Theo.” Acaricia su mejilla y seguido su nuca, lo atrae para un beso corto. “Haz estado un poco raro hoy ¿Sabes?”

“Tienes razón.” Ríe. “Pero no es por algo malo, en serio.”

“¿Y qué es?” Debido al color claro de sus ojos, era fácil saber cuando estaban dilatados, ya no eran completamente verdes.

“¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?” Pregunta repentino.

“¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?” Responde con otra pregunta y además con tono burlón, sus cejas bailan. “¿Tú sientes lo mismo que yo?”

“Creo que sí.” Una sonrisa boba se le escapa. “Cyrus, te amo.”

Los ojos marrones no se separaron de los verdes por un buen rato. Su cerebro no procesaba por completo lo que acababa de decir Thelonious, sintió sus mejillas arder por el sonrojo, sus ojos secarse por no parpadear lo suficiente y la boca seca por no saber qué responder. El rubio rió por lo bajo.

“¿M-me escuchaste?”

En ese momento se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de unas llaves, los padres de Cyrus ya habían llegado. TJ se quitó de encima y ordenó su cabello al igual que Cyrus, se sentaron como normalmente uno lo hace en el sofá, un poco alejados pero siempre con la manta en el regazo.

“Oh TJ, cariño, no sabíamos que estarías aquí.” Le dice la madre Cyrus, Leslie, cuando lo ve.

“Buenas noches Leslie.” La saluda. Detrás de ella viene Todd, el padrastro de Cyrus. “Qué hay Todd.”

Los llamaba por sus nombres sin agregar señor o señora porque ya existía la confianza de hacerlo. Ellos conocen a TJ pues llevó terapia con Leslie hace unos años, además es el novio de su hijo y lo respetaban. Cuando Cyrus era solo su amigo, fue él quien le brindó su ayuda tambien, estuvieron el uno para el otro desde el comienzo.

“Ya es tarde, tienes que irte, tu mamá se va a preocupar.” Le recuerda Cyrus.

“Cierto.”

“TJ ten cuidado si tomas el bus ¿Okey? No te distrigas y anda a casa.” Le dice Leslie con el tono más dulce, es casi como otra madre.

“Llama a Cyrus cuando llegues a casa, no lo olvides.” Todd dice señalándolo con un dedo antes de estrechar su mano.

“Lo haré, gracias, adiós.”

Sus papás suben las escaleras dejándolos solos.

“Supongo que... Me voy.” Dice de lo más relajado poniéndose su abrigo.

“Bueno, ya es de noche.”

Cyrus le abre la puerta un poco tembloroso. No dicen nada más, TJ besa tiernamente su frente y se va un poco decepcionado con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo gris que trae puesto.

“¿Y qué tal tu cita con Cyrus?” Fue lo primero que preguntó al ver a su amigo.

“Bien, estuvo bien, la mayor parte.” Dijo un poco desaminado mientras cerraba el casillero después de tomar lo que necesitaba.

“¿La mayor parte?” Vuelve a preguntar con una ceja en alto.

“Uhm... Puede que me haya dejado llevar por el momento y dije algo que no debí.” Se encorba un poco y se apoya en su casillero.

“Ugh ¿Te pusiste emocional con Cyrus?”

“Fue difícil, sabes cómo soy. Además se veía muy lindo y no pude evitarlo.” Le explica, como si Cyrus tuviera la culpa.

“Dime que no le dijiste.”

“No.” Mintió, cosa que no hace bien. “Sí, lo hice, le dije que se veía bien pero no fue lo único que le dije.”

“¿Qué más le dijiste?”

“Le dije que lo amo.” Marty casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. “¿Que qué?” Mira a ambos lados como si alguien estuviera escuchando, TJ sabe que puede ser un dramático a veces. “¿Me estas jodiendo?” Susurra.

“No, no.” Hace un pausa. “¿Por qué?”

“¿Por qué? ¿Todavía lo preguntas?” El rubio tiene paciencia pero está a punto de perderla con su amigo. “Desde este momento no te dejará respirar ¿No lo entiendes? Va a estar colgado de ti y solo querrá pasar el tiempo contigo.”

Justo en ese momento Cyrus pasa, con sus manos en el cinturón de su morral como es de costumbre, y lleva el mismo gorrito azul de ayer.

“Cy, hola.” Lo saluda su novio.

“Hey.” Responde corto, voltea a ver a Marty y luego a TJ. “Llego tarde a clase.” Y ni siquiera espero a que dijera algo, aceleró el paso hacia su salón.

“¿Te das cuenta?” Dice Marty.

**[...]**

Al termino de la primera clase tomó el valor para ir y hablar con Cyrus, antes fue a la cafetería por un muffin ya que sabe cuánto le gustan, casi le rogó a la cocinera para tomarlo antes del receso, esta aceptó después de mucha insistencia. Lo vió pasar por los casilleros que estan cerca de la biblioteca e iba a acercarse hasta que alguien lo detuvo empujándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que ambos calleran al piso.

“¿Qué mierda te pasa?” Volteó a ver de quién se trataba. “¿Estas loco Marty?” Se levantó con ayuda del castaño.

Algunos de los que estaban en el pasillo los vieron pero no les dieron tanta importancia. TJ ya superó eso, si nunca hubiera buscado ayuda seguramente se habría puesto rojo de la vergüenza y hubiera corrido a esconderse, pero ahora es solo una caída y ya, a todo el mundo le ha pasado.

“Tuve que hacerlo. ¿A dónde crees que ibas con esto?” Señala el Muffin de chocolate en sus manos, nunca lo soltó.

“Iba a hablar con Cyrus idiota, quiero saber qué le pasa.”

“Escucha, estuve pensando-”

“Wow ¿En serio?” Dijo sarcásticamente.

“Okey, voy a ignorar eso.” Dice rodando los ojos. “Como decía, estaba pensando que el problema en su relación es que Cyrus tiene todo el control.”

“¿De qué hablas?” A veces no entendía cómo se le ocurrían esas cosas al castaño.

Golpea el hombro de su amigo. “Hablo del control que le diste cuando le dijiste que lo amas.”

“Pero es cierto Marty, ¿Qué hay de malo en decir cómo me siento? ¿Qué hay malo en decirle a alguien que-”

“Shh...” Lo calla. “No hay nada malo en eso pero mientras más tardes en decirlo todo estará balanceado, es así de simple.”

TJ lo pensó un poco. “Entonces, este control, cómo lo recupero según tú.”

“Espera a que él se acerque.”

“No sé si te diste cuenta pero parece que me está evitando.” Señala.

“Exacto, por ahora.”

Quiere confiar en Marty aunque a veces salta con unas ideas que bueno, no siempre son del todo confiables, y sí, no le es difícil conseguir citas ni hablarle a las chicas pero tambien, no ha tenido una relación en mucho tiempo, casi mayor al tiempo del que lleva solo de novio con Cyrus.

Hoy no puede pensar en otra cosa o en alguien más que no sea Cyrus. Las horas de clase se hacen eternas cuando uno quiere que avancen y eso solo para que llegue el receso pues el tiempo como fue dicho antes, se hace eterno.

Exactamente antes de que el timbre tocara recibió un mensaje de su novio.

Le había prometido a Marty verlo en el receso asi que fue a verlo únicamente para hacerle saber lo que pasó.

“Marty, tenías razón.” Le dice sonriente.

“Adoro escuchar esas palabras.” Se regodea.

“Escucha, creo que tengo el control de vuelta.” Luego de decir eso se sintió un poco idiota, no sabía cómo funcionaban los términos de su amigo.

“Entonces Cyrus te habló eh.” Codea de brazo.

“En realidad me escribió.” Le enseñó el mensaje con una sonrisa, de esas que le ha visto darle a Cyrus. “Quiere verme en el salón de música para hablar.”

“¿Y por qué sigues aquí? Corre.”

“Oh, sí, te veo luego.”

Y como su amigo le dijo, corrió y se cuidó de que los maestros no lo vieran hacerlo para no ganarse un pase a detención. Cuando llegó miró por la ventanilla de la puerta y él ya estaba ahí, estaba sentado en el banco al lado del piano dándole la espalda y ni bien oyó la puerta abrirse, volteó y se levantó, no tenía la mejor cara y no porque se viera mal sino que era su expresión.

“Hola.”

“¿Cómo estás?” Se acerca, tal vez demasiado porque Cyrus se aleja.

“Theo, esto no es fácil para mí.” Ni siquiera lo mira, sus ojos miran a todos lados menos a TJ.

“Lo sé, una relación requiere de comunicación, apoyo... ya sabes, dar y recibir.” Y sí, tenía razón pero no era todo.

“Creo que debemos tomarnos un tiempo.” Dijo sin más.

“Te refieres a-”

“Lo siento.”

**[...]**

Llegó un poco tarde a casa por culpa de Marty, quien lo llevó a otra cafetería después de la escuela ya que sabían que Cyrus y sus amigos estarían en _The Spoon_, a donde normalmente van, y Marty como buen amigo lo llevó a esta un poco más alejada pero con Wifi libre.

Denis, su madre, notó de inmediato por la expresión de su hijo que algo no andaba bien cuando la saludó al llegar.

“¿Qué sucede?”

“Nada.”

“Eres mi hijo Thelonious, sé cuándo te pasa algo.” Demanda.

“Está bien.” Respiró profundo. “Es Cyrus.”

“¿Cyrus?” Entrecerró sus ojos tratando de descifrar qué es lo que pudo haber pasado con él.

Denis sabía sobre Cyrus antes de siquiera enterarse que era el novio de su hijo, lo conocía como un amigo más.

Un día a sus cortos trece años y entre lágrimas le dijo a su madre que no se veía estando en una relación con una chica. Denis se sorprendió, sí, pero no por eso actuó de mala manera, ella como madre hizo todo para comprender las cosas, no lo juzgó y mucho menos cuando le contó que Cyrus ya no era solamente su amigo, sino su novio, su primer novio. Y Cyrus es un buen chico, respetuoso y entiende a TJ, no pudo estar más feliz por él por encontrar a alguien como él.

El rubio mira un poco nervioso a su madre. “Te lo diré porque de cualquier modo vas a enterarte.” Ella asintió. “Ayer estuve con Cyrus, todo iba perfecto así que decidí hacerlo.”

“¿Hacerlo?”

“Me dejé llevar y... Llegué muy lejos con él.”

“Oh no ¿Qué pasó?”

“Pensé que era el momento correcto, estabamos solos.” Baja la cabeza. “En su casa.”

“¿Qué?” La cara de horror de su madre le indicó que quizá no se estaba expresando bien.

“Mamá. No, no, no, no es lo que estas pensando.” Resopla. “Le dije que lo amaba y me dejó.” Le dolíadecir eso. “Lo extraño.”

“¿Lo dijiste en serio?” Un par de lágrimas caen de los ojos de su hijo y las hace a un lado con sus pulgares.

“Claro que fue en serio, él lo sabe.”

“Entonces ¿Por qué rompieron?” Pregunta un poco confundida.

“No me dijo por qué, eso es lo que no entiendo... O sea, sé que le importo-”

“Creo que no ha podido ser honesto.” Lo cortó. “Estoy segura de que hay algo que no te ha dicho Teej, tienes que hablar con él.”

“¿Tú crees?” Su madre asiente, con una sonrisa en la cara. “No tiene caso, no va a volver conmigo.”

“Si lo amas como dices, házlo, y deja de ser tan negativo porque así no vas a conseguir nada.” El tono con el que habló lo hizo reír.

“Gracias mamá.” La abraza antes de tomar las llaves del auto y volver a salir de casa.

No sería la primera vez que se escabulle por la parte trasera de la casa de Cyrus para entrar por su ventana de noche, no es tan difícil, además no quería llamar la atención de sus padres tocando la puerta y entrando como una persona normal. Aunque hoy no tenía suerte pues es invierno y la ventana estaba trabada, no le quedó de otra que golpearla como si se tratara de una puerta. La cortina se hizo a un lado mostrando a un Cyrus perplejo.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Pregunta sin siquiera abrir la ventana.

“Necesitamos hablar.” Incluso él mismo se dió cuenta que sonaba demandante. “Por favor.”

Abre la ventana un poco para no tener que gritar y evitar que sus padres iniciaran con las preguntas, porque casualmente no les había hablado sobre lo que pasó ayer y hoy entre él y TJ.

“Mis papás están abajo TJ, vete.” Jamás le había pedido que se fuera de esa manera, Cyrus encontraba amables maneras de decirle que debía ir a casa y esta no era una de ellas.

“No.” Dijo casi inaudible. “Por favor.” Repite una vez más.

El clima era horrible y aunque no lo quería en su habitación tampoco podía dejarlo afuera, así que se hizo a un lado y dejó que pasara cerrando la ventana detrás de él.

“Gracias.”

“¿Qué quieres?” Su semblante se mantiene serio y se cruza de brazos.

“¿Hice algo malo?”

“¿Qué? No.” Responde rápido.

“¿Entonces por qué terminaste conmigo?” Era una buena pregunta.

“TJ... ¿Por qué no solo te vas?” No lo hizo la primera vez que se lo pidió y tampoco lo hará ahora.

TJ tomó aire y lo miró directo a los ojos. “No Cy.” Tragó saliva. “Creí que podía ser sincero contigo y decirte cómo me sentía, sí, dije que te amaba ¿Y qué? Es verdad. Y tú solo me mandaste a volar sin ninguna razón, sin decirme qué sentías tú.” Cyrus permanecía en silencio.

Esperó y esperó a que el más bajo dijera algo, que hiciera algún sonido, pero nada hasta que Thelonious estuvo a punto de dejarlo ahí y salir por donde entró, fue cuando por fin habló.

“T-tenía miedo.” Responde rápidamente como si no hubiera querido que TJ saliera por su ventana.

“¿Qué?” No podía estar más confundido.

“Quieres saber cómo me sentía ¿No?... Tenía miedo.” Repite sin titubear.

“¿De mí?” Observa sus facciones se relajan, la pequeña arruga en su fremte desaparece.

“No. Es por lo que dijiste, ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?” Toma asiento en su cama seguido del más alto.

“Recuerdas que una noche vine aquí después de haber tenido un ataque de ansiedad cuando pensé que ya no los tendría, porque era el segundo año de terapia con tu mamá, te conté cómo pasó y lloraste conmigo hasta quedarnos dormidos. Dejaste que durmiera aquí en tu habitación y fuiste tan lindo al llamar a mi mamá para decirle que estaba bien.” Cyrus no aguantó más y empezó a llorar con cada palabra que salía de los labios del rubio.

“TJ, eso fue antes de que empezaramos a salir.” Limpió su rostro con la manga de su sweater. “Ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber qué significa todo esto, amor es una gran palabra, no es algo que le dices a cualquiera.”

“Eso ya lo sé, tú no eres cualquiera.” Le explica. “No tenías que huír como lo hiciste.” Toma sus manos, el pelinegro ya no tiene control de sí mismo, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de TJ. “Cy, solo sé que siempre he podido hablar contigo sobre todo y a la vez nada, y hacerte reír, me encanta estar contigo y me preocupo por ti.” Cyrus baja la cabeza. “He sido completamente honesto contigo antes y ahora.”

“¿Eso es amar para ti?”

“Sí.” Apenas entiende pues su voz sale temblorosa. “Claro que sí.”

Cyrus lo abraza. Se aferra a su cuerpo y esconde su rostro en el cuello de TJ, este lo envuelve en un cálido abrazo y no lo suelta hasta que Cyrus da señal de que lo haga.

Otra vez limpia su rostro húmedo con las mangas de su sweater guinda.

“Te amo Theo.”

Y TJ no iba a decir nada pero era cuestión de conversar y aclarar las cosas para que Cyrus se diera cuenta, es decir, cinco años de conocerse y pasar de ser amigos a ser novios ha sido fácil, ahora, ambos saben que se aman. Su pecho se infló y soltó el aire que estuvo reteniendo previamente. Uno se acercó al otro y terminaron besándose lenta y pausadamente, sin apuros y sabiendo exacto lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer:)


End file.
